New Years Resolution!
by LittleLunarFirefly
Summary: The clock is ticking and Fine has yet to decide what her resolution is! FinexShade, One-Shot.


**Hey guys! know it's been . . . forever since I posted something. I've been insanely busy and stressed with school. Also, I can never seem to finish a story, and I don't wanna discontinue another one. Here's a cute little One-shot I wrote for New Years.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fushiboshi no Futago Hime. Or the picture(obviously)**

* * *

"Rein what's your New Year's Resolution?" Altezza asked curiously, peering over to my twin.

It was December 31, New Years Eve. We just spent a sleepover at Sophie and Auler's house along with Altezza and Lione and we were watching TV to pass time. Rein, Altezza, and Sophie got the couch wile Auler and I received the floor, unfortunately.

"Um, what should mine be?" Wondered Rein, cupping her cheek with thought. A smirk flashed over my face as I turned around to face her.

"How about getting Bright to meet our parents?"

Rein turned about a dozen shades of red, which I found hilarious. My smile dropped and twisted into one of slight pain when she whacked my head. "Shut up, Fine!"

I pouted and turned back to the television.

"Mine is to match-make my brother and Altezza!" Sophie declared, smiling with happy thoughts. Auler and Altezza looked down, and I swore I saw steam come out of their ears.

Altezza was the first to retort. "Good luck with that! I don't think I'll ever fall for Auler! And how shameless of you to say that when your two victims are right in this room!"

"I-I'm gonna get more snacks . . ." Auler muttered before leaving to the kitchen. Poor guy. He was either embarrassed beyond repair, or maybe Altezza's words might've hurt him. Too bad Altezza never ever expresses herself honestly.

"So, Fine? How about you?" Rein inquired, stopping an argument from a raging Altezza and naive Sophie.

"I don't have one." Their faces dropped a bit, probably disappointed that they have nothing to tease me for.

I giggled and stuck my tongue out before checking the time. "Well, I'm gonna go. Shade's gonna come pick me up."

"You two are so sweet." awed Rein. I pouted again with my cheeks tinted pink. "You and Bright are just as lovey-dovey, so hush."

I grabbed sling bag that contained my phone, wallet, and emergency candies, and opened the door to see a surprised Shade about to ring the doorbell. I giggled lightly. "Hey."

He chuckled and gave me a quick hug. I returned it, but with a slight frown.

Shade and I had been dating for four months now. During those four months, even though we seemed so in love, we don't give each other many kisses. It kind of made me feel empty.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I put on a ready smile and nodded. I waved to my friends real quick, reminding my sister to bring my bag(the one that contained my clothes) back home for me.

Shade and I took a quick bus ride and ended up at the park. We always took nice, peaceful moments like that. We would sit at a bench and talk as long as we could, just enjoying each others company. Though this time, he brought chocolate covered strawberries, my favorite.

"So what's your New Years Resolution, Fine?" he asked, feeding me one. I chewed the fruit and shrugged, getting one to feed him.

"I never thought about it. How about yours, Shade?" I asked back, pushing the treat into his mouth. He leaned back and smiled, swallowing.

"My New Years Resolution is to grow a beautiful and healthy rose garden."

I blinked with surprise. I honestly wasn't expecting that. Shad always grew beautiful gardens, why was it so important?

"You must be wondering why, huh? I want to make the most beautiful rose garden to show off to my beautiful girlfriend who loves roses." he said, staring deeply into my ruby red eyes with his mysterious violet ones.

I blushed profusely and smiled, taking another strawberry. "I should think of a New Years Resolution too. When I do, you'll be the first to know."

He grinned and closed the now empty box. "I'll be looking forward to it."

We left our separate ways and I sighed on my way back, pulling up my scarf. Sometimes we were just so awkward, Shade and I. Sometimes we just didn't act like a couple. It kind of got on my nerves.

That night, around eleven, Rein burst into my room while flailing her arms around and jumping like a hyper-active bunny. "Fine I've figured out what my resolution is! I'll make Bright like me enough to the point where we won't ever be broken up!" Rein declared.

I grinned. How cute; Rein's resolution is to prove herself to her boyfriend. Then realization popped into my mind. "Rein, how do you decide a serious resolution?"

Rein paused for a bit. "Well, it depends. If your goal is to get good grades, then you do so. Basically, it's something you want to get better at. Like relationships or stuff."

Better at . . .?

"I gotta go." I grinned, grabbing my coat that hung over my chair.

"Where're you going?" Rein called as I dashed down the stairs, full of energy.

"I have to confirm something!" I replied, closing the door quickly behind me. I dashed down the street and called Milky.

"Fine, what's up?"

"Milky, where's your brother right now?"

"He said he'd be going to his favorite place to watch the fireworks. Why?"

"Thanks, bye!"

"Wai-

I hung up and picked up my pace, glancing at my watch.

11:50

I jogged up all the flights of stairs, not even feeling the exhaust. What mattered was Shade.

I found him, his body leaned against the railing. It was our favorite spot. A spot you could see the entire town, the hills where the sakura's bloomed.

"Shade!" I yelled out desperately, regaining my breath quick. I saw the white puffs of air we breathed out and finally realized just how cold it was. Shade ran up to my and embraced me, giving me warmth.

"Fine, what are you doing here? It's too cold for you to be wearing that- are those your pajamas?"

I laughed and buried my head in his chest. I glanced at my watch again.

11:59

"Shade, I figured out my New Years Resolution." I said, lifting my head. He smirked down at me, running a hand through my red hair.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

I said nothing. I pulled the collar of his jacket closer and stood on my toes, connecting our lips.

The clock said 12:00, and the fireworks sprouted out in vibrant colors.

At 12:01, we pulled apart, grinning to each other, out of breath.

"My New Years Resolution is 365 kisses with you."

He stared at me, bewildered, yet he didn't let go of me. "Can you pull it off?"

I giggled. "As long as it's with you, I'm sure I can."

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me again. "I love you, Fine."

I leaned upwards, too. "I love you too, Shade."

* * *

 **Uh, so yeah! Totally cute, right? No? Well, be sure to review and I'll keep thinking of interesting plots! Bye guys!**


End file.
